


We're playing a bit hard

by LegendsofSnark



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Sam Winchester/Samandriel, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Castiel moves in next door with his step brother and daughter to Sam and Dean Winchester, both brothers are intrigued with the Novak men, Dean more so with Castiel.





	We're playing a bit hard

Dean and Sam Winchester have lived in their childhood home since the day that their mother bought them home. Even when their parents had decided maybe it was time to retire and head down to Florida, Sam and Dean couldn't bear to part with the only place that they called home. 

 

So trust them when they say that they've seen many neighbors come and go from sides of their white picket fence yet, none of them intrigued them as much as the ones that had moved in on the left of them. 

 

Castiel Novak, his step brother Samandriel and Castiel’s apparently fifteen year old daughter Claire. 

 

Those blue eyes had caught Dean's attention before anything else. And with Sam, well he was smitten the first time Samandriel had asked him if he had ever read some book that Dean had never heard of. 

 

From that moment on, Sam and Samandriel had hit it off and would spend a lot of time together. Dean and Castiel, Dean didn't know. He wanted something more with the blue eyed beauty but every attempt on Dean's part had been shot down with a simple  _ no _ given by Castiel or Claire. She was protective of her father, which was good that a girl her age still cared enough about her father's relationship to interfere except  when Dean wanted to get closer to him. 

 

He had to think of something. 

 

Dean's sitting in the living room, checking his emails when Sam walks in. Dean didn't expect his brother back so soon. The last he checked Sam and Samandriel were going for a walk around the block and if he knew his brother, the two of them would have been a while before he returned. 

 

“Hey, uh Andy invited us to a pool party this weekend. It's Claire's birthday and he invited us to join in with them in the celebration.” 

 

“Does Cas know that we're going to be there? I don't want to intrude on his daughter's day.” 

 

Sam shakes his head. “He knows. But I don't think you should call him Cas, I think he hates that nickname. Plus don't you want to get his good graces? Calling him that probably won't help your chances.” 

 

“Oh well. I ain't calling him Castiel at every turn that I see him. It's a mouthful.”

 

“Well, the party is Saturday at noon. We won't be the only adults there. They also invited some of the other neighbors. Lisa, Doug, Donna. You know the ones that actually enjoy your sense of humor.” 

  
  
  


Saturday came, Dean ended up buying Claire steel toed boots that she simply adored compared to the makeup and other items she deemed “girly” that her father and uncle bought for her.

 

He thinks that this cemented him in her good book. 

 

“Nice party.” Dean stood by Castiel. He spotted the blue eyed man standing off to the side of the pool by himself nursing a half empty beer. 

 

“It's what Claire wanted. She gets what she desires. In my opinion, she shouldn't be around this many boys dressed like that.” 

 

Dean chuckles. “She's a teenager. It's what they do.” 

 

“She's sixteen. She shouldn't be interested in boys just yet.” 

 

“How old were you when you started eying girls?” 

 

Castiel shrugs. “I was fourteen when I kissed my first  _ guy _ and thirteen when I kissed my first girl but I don't  want her following in my footsteps and sleeping around at a young age.” 

 

Dean quirks his eyebrow, slightly choking on his beer. 

 

“You slept around?” 

 

“I was a different person back then.” 

 

“I bet.” 

 

They're both silent for awhile. Dean thinks maybe this is his chance to try and see, to maybe ask him out. 

 

“Hey, I was uh thinking that maybe after this we could--”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Wait, what?” 

 

“I know that you've been into me, I know that you were the one that sent me those gifts and flowers.” 

 

“You turned me down at every turn. Asking you out for dinner and all that.”

 

“Claire said I should play hard to get. It would make you want me more.” 

 

Dean looks down. “She wasn't wrong about that Cas.” 

 

“What did you just call me?” 

 

Dean shrugs his shoulders. “Cas. I didn't feel like calling you Castiel all the time. I hope you don't mind the little nickname.” 

 

Castiel turns to him, a bright smile on his face. 

 

“I like it, a lot.” 


End file.
